She Is My Light
by Emerald-Mask
Summary: Robin has been hiding something from them all. OneShot For Behindmyblueyes77’s contest!


Hiya!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Take Me Away

Summary: Robin has been hiding something from them all. OneShot For Behindmyblueyes77's contest!

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: K+

Pairings: Robin/Starfire

Friendship Pairings: None

A/N: Hi!

**She Is My Light**

_I cannot find a way  
To describe it  
It's there __Inside  
All I do is hide  
I wish __That it __Would just go away  
What would you do?  
You do If you knew?  
What would you do?_

Robin sat on his bed, staring at a mask. His eyes out in the open. They wouldn't understand.

She wouldn't understand.

All the things he had gone through, all the pain he endured, nothing could compare. If she knew, she would push him away, leave him to suffer, die a slow and painful death… on the inside.

Someone knocked on his door.

_All the pain  
I thought I knew  
All these thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what  
Was never said  
Back and forth  
Inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable  
Come and take me away_

"Robin, please come out of your room," Starfire whispered silently through the door.

He sighed and put his mask back on his face. He was Robin again. The real Robin. The boy who thought he was a man. The boy who knew no fear, the boy… who had no idea of his past.

Robin walked over to his door and pressed the button to open it. There, was Starfire. A gentle smile appeared on her face as she looked at him.

"I am glad you have stopped the 'hibernating'," she said.

Robin wondered how she would react if he jumped into her arms and cried to her. Telling her all of his troubles. All of his fears. His worries. His love. If he held her tenderly, showing her what he wasn't. Telling her all that he felt.

He opened his mouth to talk, "I-"

The alarm sounded throughout the tower.

_I feel  
Like I  
Am alone  
All by  
Myself  
I need to get around this  
My words  
Are cold  
I don't want them to hurt you  
If I  
Show you  
I don't think you'd understand  
Cause no one understands_

(At the crime scene)

Robin looked at Cinderblock. And then back to his teammates. They could beat him. "Titans Go!" he yelled and his friends charged at the villain. Raven threw a couple of small cars at him, chanting 'Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos', Beast Boy charged at Cinderblock as a T-rex, and Cyborg started to shoot him with his sonic cannon.

Starfire flew up to Cinderblock and shot star bolts at him. Just before he was about to grab her, she flew up, and held onto a wire by her foot that was up in the air. Without even knowing it, Cinderblock knocked her from her perch, knocking her unconscious as she fell to the ground.

Robin stared at her. This was just like before.

'_**Snap!'**_

_**Richard Grayson looked at his parents. They were falling down to the floor. He reached after them, calling their names. "Mom! Dad!"**_

_**He ran to them. Shaking them telling them, "Wake up! The show is not over! Wake up! Mom! Dad! C'mon! You have to get up and do the finale with me!"**_

Robin the boy wonder watched as she fell to the ground, he called her name. "STARFIRE!"

He ran to her and looked at her figure lay on the ground. His breath caught in his throat. _'Please… please… don't let it be just like last time! Please!'_

The others finished off with Cinderblock and Cyborg ran to Robin and the unconscious Starfire. He checked her pulse. "We need to get her to the infirmary at the tower! Quick!"

Robin didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed Starfire from up off the ground and ran all the way back to the tower.

'C'mon! C'mon! Hang in there Star! I can't lose you! I can't lose someone else I love! Please!'

_All the pain  
I thought I knew  
All these thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what  
Was never said  
Back and forth  
Inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable  
Come and take me away_

Robin sat at her side holding her hand as he waited for the others to get here. He couldn't lose another person dear to him. Not again.

"_**Robin! I have made the pan of cakes! Would you like to try some?"**_

"_**Robin! That is not how you pronounce glorka!"**_

"_**Robin! You are undamaged, yes?"**_

"_**Robin… you are hurting me."**_

He cringed at that memory. He had hurt her, and yet, after all he did to her, he still loved her, still believed she could change him. Still thought she was his light. But, she wasn't. But she wasn't, he wanted to think that she was helping him because she wanted to change him… but… she wasn't. That was just who she was. She was just Starfire her kind and caring self. But… he didn't know that. He didn't know, that she never cared that he would open up. That he would be Richard again. The kid who knew he was a kid, the kid with fears of losing something, the kid, who knew who he was.

That is… until now.

Now, he knew, she didn't want to do all those things, she was doing it because, that was in her nature. That was exactly who she was, she was like this with, Beast Boy and Cyborg and Raven. What made him think he was any different?

"Why am I so stupid?" Robin asked himself. "I've been through too much to know any one would help me. I have the worst life ever. I hate myself. I've been stupid all along, no one would help me with my horrible life… not even you, Starfire. It's too horrible for you to know about. You wouldn't dare go near me again if I told you." He closed his eyes and looked down to the bed holding onto Starfire's hand tighter.

"You are not the only one with a horrible past, Robin."

He silently gaped and looked back up to Starfire, opening his eyes again. "What do you know about it Starfire?" he hissed.

"You are not the only one who hopes they were not who they were…" She opened her eyes and looked towards him, a glazed look in her eyes.

"What do you care?" he yelled. "You're just going to push me away! Like everyone else would!"

_I'm going nowhere  
On and on and...  
I'm getting nowhere  
On and on and...  
Take me away  
I'm going nowhere  
On and on and...  
Up and on and  
Up and on_

he let go of her hand walked over to the other side of the room, crossing his arms over his chest.

Starfire got up from the bed and followed him slowly. "why do you always believe that Robin?" she whispered.

"It's true, isn't it? You couldn't even imagine what I've been through! And if you did… you would push me away again! And I would be alone!"

She walked closer to him and set her hand on his shoulder. "You are never alone."

"_**You are never alone," Slade hissed.**_

His breath caught in his throat. Slade had said that to him. But, this was her voice, her kind and caring voice that would never hurt him, never. She would always guide him through the darkness, only because her voice, he knew, he knew… she wasn't lying. Just by her voice, he knew, that she cared deeply for him.

He turned around letting a sob escape his lips.

_All the pain  
I thought I knew  
All these thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what  
Was never said  
Back and forth  
Inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable  
Come and take me away_

He collapsed in her arms, holding her waist and digging his head into her shoulder, crying, and the mask that kept his eyes concealed dropped down to the floor, soggy. The tears slipped from his blue eyes as he held her tighter.  
_  
Take me away_

"Don't ever leave me alone, Starfire… please… don't ever leave me alone."

Break me away 

"Don't leave me because I love you!" He cried harder as he kissed her shoulder. "Please… please, Starfire…"

_Take me away_

She smiled and hugged him back, resting her cheek on the top of his head. "I would never think of something as horrible as to leave the one I loved alone."

**End She Is My Light**

It was stupid I know… but… oh well!

NO FLAMES!

-Emerald-Mask


End file.
